The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a composite material and more specifically an apparatus for incorporating a z-axis fiber reinforcement into x-y axis composite material.
Traditional composite materials are made up of resin matrix material and a quantity of 2-dimensional fibers, continuous in the x-y axis directions, but laminated in layers to produce a material thickness. Composite material construction, wherein a fiber material such as glass fiber, carbon fiber, or aramid fiber is combined with a matrix material, such as thermoplastic or thermoset resins, is an example of a traditional 2-dimensional structure. The resulting structure is produced from “layering” of the 2-dimensional material (known as plies). Because the matrix is weaker in strength than the fiber (in many cases by at least an order of magnitude), the failure mechanism of these composites when test loaded toward their ultimate strength is a cracking or buckling or separation of the matrix material. When this occurs, the composite is known to have delaminated, or the layers of fiber material have separated.
Attempts have been made to lace or tie multiple layers of 2-dimensional composite materials together with z-axis directional fibers which tie all of the layers together. By doing this, delamination can be delayed or eliminated. Some techniques that have been used include 3-D braiding, 3-D weaving, and z-axis pinning. All of these methods have deficiencies, drawbacks and are expensive and labor intensive.
The Fusco et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,015 is directed to a method and system for inserting reinforcing pins in composite structure. Ultra sound energy is applied to the pins and pressure is applied simultaneously to insert the pins into the composite structure to join two laminates or reinforce a single composite structure.
The Childress U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,680 is directed to an interlaced z-axis pin sandwich structure that utilizes a plurality of z-axis pins that extend through the core and into each of the face sheets. The pins are arranged in an interlaced configuration off-normal to provide crack resistance around fasteners for connecting the composite structure to other structural elements in aerospace applications.
The Boyce et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,461 discloses a translaminar reinforcement structure that utilizes z-axis reinforcing elements and the method for driving these reinforcing elements into the composite structure as it is subjected to an elevated temperature and decomposes.
The Campbell et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,061 discloses a stiffener reinforced assembly and its method of manufacturing. The Boyce et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,859 also discloses the use of joining composite parts by including reinforcing elements that pass through the thickness of two composite adherents to be joined. The Campbell et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,383 also discloses a stiffener reinforcement assembly and its method of manufacturing.
Other patents that teach the use of tow members that are encapsulated within the foam core and which extend between the opposing face sheets to form a combined composite structure are the Boyce et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,622 and the Boyce et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,574. The Boyce et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,776 teaches a technique for translaminar reinforcement and the method includes heating and softening the composite laminates by ultrasonic energy and then inserting reinforcing fibers therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel method of inserting an unstable reinforcing fiber into a composite laminate for z-axis reinforcement.
It is also an object of the invention to provide novel machinery for inserting an unstable z-axis reinforcing fiber into a composite laminate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new type of composite material with substantial z-axis fiber reinforcement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel method for producing layer quantities of 3-D bar stock, sheet and composite sandwich structure in a continuous, automated fashion.